legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Sayona Uzumaki
"I'll kill you if you hurt my babies!" Sayona is the lovely wife of Intuzuka and mother to Tazunai. She has very motherly instincts and doesn't mind saying that she'll kill anyone who hurts her kid. She's the only Uzumaki known to have black hair. She, as a humerous twist, seems to be the perverted one, while Intuzuka is the level-headed thinker. ''Personality and Info'' She is a Jonin level Shinobi and is the leader of team 15 before the Fourth Shinobi World War. She is fiesty and blunt, but also kind and gentle. She is the very definition of a protective mother. She loves her kids more than anything in the world and will protect them, even if that means gonig against the Leaf Village's rules. ''The Second Shinobi World War'' She fought in the war in the First Devision as a Jonin level Kunoichi. She was side by side with Izanagi, who died in the war, and Intuzuka, which is where she confessed her love for him. She had to leave the battlefield near the end of the war when she got pregnant with Tazunai. ''Being a Stay-at-home mom'' Sayona is a very active person, so being stuck in a room taking care of Tazunai was like torture. She, after Intuzuka started training him, began going out more. ''The Third Shinobi World Wr'' She was the leader of the fifth division in the war. She was a very skilled Kunoichi, which is why she aquired the rank of a higher classed Jonin. Her signature jutsu is Hell's chains. ''Tazunai's Craziness Arc'' When Tazunai starts attacking the leaf, she defends the village, but is "killed" by him. It is later revealed that Tazunai only killed a shadow clone and Sayona was still alive. ''Her and Intuzuka'' At first, the two feel nothing but friendship for each other, but during the Second Shinobi World War, she is afraid that she might die and wants Intuzuka to know that she loves him. She is very down on her appearance saying that Intuzuka "can do better". Intuzuka,however, says that he's felt the same for her an that he wants tobe with her. After that bit of good news, she embraces him and that night, the make love for the first time. A few weeks later, she gets horrific pain and Intuzuka, after doing a scan, announces that she's pregnant with their child. Sayona's love only grows fo Intuzuka, no matter what he does. Sayona is a generally loving person, since she seemed very unloved, like Intuzuka. '' ''The Tale of Sayona Uzumaki There is a book in progress for Sayona's full story, including future episodes, unknown jutsu, and it tells about in between the chunin exams and the Second Shinobi World War. ''Fun Facts'' *''She is the only person to ever simpathize for everyone, including her enemies.'' *''Her love for others is why she chooses to be a Kunoichi.'' *''In a way, she also wants her power to be as equal as Intuzuka's.'' *''She knows a forbidden jutsu to enlongate her and Intuzuka's lives.'' *''Just like Intuzuka, her appearance changes.'' *''She saves Naruto when he's just a small boy, which makes him call her Big Sis.'' She has a love for Ramen.